


Mio-Short Hair.

by orphan_account



Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, Machine - Freeform, Madness, Tears, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu has cut Mio's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mio-Short Hair.

"Mio , Why dont you cut your hair. I can cut it." Ritsu said

"I would rather die than do this" Mio shouted.

"Come on. " It was hard for Mio to avoid sich pleading look.

But How could Mio know that she was gonna become a mess iff she approved. But still she did.

"Thanks , Lets go my home. There is everything" Ritsu said and dragged Mio.

Now they are here at her home. Ritsu arranged everything that should be in a salon. A Scissor , comb , clipper..

She asked Mio to sit on a chair and tied a cloth at mio's neck. 

"Alright then get read" Ritsu rubbed her hand 

Mio closed her eyes shut. Ritsu held the scissors and let out an evil smile she already planned to cut them too short.

She held mio's shoulder and then started combing her hair. She started cutting her hair from mio's neck. It made it too short and revealed mio's neck. Mio almost shouted at that. What happened...??? But ritsu held her tight. Off course they were kids. Now the length of mio's hair was only till her ears. Her hair were messy with no sequence. She decided to pay back. Ritsu grabbed the clipper and shaved the small hair left at mio's neck and the one under her ears. Mio got no hair at her neck. She was bald at neck.

She was mad.

It was Ritsu's turn now. She sat at the chair and Mio tied the cloth at her neck. Mio was expert at these things. She took the scissors and started cutting the hair from the topmost edge of Ritsu's ear. (as if giving a bowl cut). Ritsu was excited and didn't noticed. After that Mio took the clipper and shaved every hair at Ritsu's head from the top edge of her ear to the neck. She had cut every hair beneath that. She shaved it good it was like she used a knife to make ritsu bald. She shaved the edges of hair at the ears too. She even made short the rest of her hair. She used the clippers at Ritsu's whole head but changed the size. Now it was like Ritsu's hair had a shortest bowl cut and hair size was only an inch or two. Mio took revenge and ritsu had started crying.

 


End file.
